Until You're Gone
by BlueandOrangeRoses
Summary: Edward goes missing in East City and Roy is desperate to find him. However, he doesn't realize how much Ed means to him as a son unti he's gone. No Yaoi, Just Parental Roy-Ed


**My new little Parental Roy-Ed oneshot. Damn it, I'm in a rut of depression latley. I just can't stop! I've freaked out Aubree god knows how many times this week**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...except the right to depress others. Right Aubree?**

Mustang just finished his last bunch of paperwork. He smiled triumphantley as he grabbed his coat to head home before Hawkeye came with another stack.

"Mr. Mustang!" A worried suit of armor ran to him.

"Alphonse? What's the matter?"

"It's Brother! I can't find him anywhere! Then I found this." Al held out a distinctive piece of metal.

"What's this?"

"Part of Ed's arm!"

"Are you sure?" Roy looked it over, worried.

"Look!" Al said, flipping it over. There was a little RB engraved on it, along with an order number.

"RB, Rockbell! It's one of Winry's! And I went back to to the hotel, the order number matches with the last time Ed's arm had to be fixed. I even called Winry!"

"You are a carefull younger brother. I'll go out and find him."

"Don't you want your team?"

"I think this is something I should do myself."

"But wait! It's..." Al tried to tell him, but Roy ran off. "...Wet outside."

He rushed through the halls and out the door, only to be soaked by the rain. "Dammit." He fumbled to open his umbrella. With a finally opened umbrella, Roy began his walk through East City. "Fullmetal? Edward?" Roy called. He walked everywhere. He had forgotten to ask where the automail was found, so he was without any leads. He sat on a wet bench, he didn't mind at this point. He was looking at the ground, when he saw piece of cloth. He picked it up "...Red? Is this?" He jumped off the bench and went to talk to the hotdog man across the street. "Did you see a blonde kid with the color jacket on?" He asked, holding the cloth.

"Why yes, that young man came running through here just a few minutes ago, like a tornado. That must've been from when his peculiar jacket got caught on the bench." The old man told him.

"Which way did he go?"

"Around that way." The man pointed.

"Thank you Sir!" Roy yelled, running off. He was, to be honest, a little scared. Where was Edward? Was he messing with him? Or was he in trouble? He ran around the corner, only to slam into a pole. "Damn that hurt." He said, rubbing his face. He saw a small explosion, further ahead. He ran to it, and caught a flash of a red coat, turning into the alleyway. "Fullmetal!" Roy yelled after him, running as fast as he could. He followed into the alley, only to see him climbing up the fire escape. "Edward!" Roy called. He reluctantly climbed up to.

* * *

><p>Ed was running across the rooftops. Someone was after him! Only after it happened did he realize that he made a mistake. It was not a generally good idea to run on rooftops in the pouring rain. Ed slipped and began to slide off the roof.<p>

* * *

><p>"Fullmetal!" Roy yelled. But he was too late. Edward was gone. Roy carefully went to the edge. Ed was hanging by his hood on a flagpole. He struggled to get loose. Roy tried to grab him, but Ed's coat ripped. He fell on top of a dumpster, then rolled off.<p>

"Ed!" Roy yelled, he cautiously made his way down to check on his youngest subbordinate. But Edward got up and ran again, this time with a serious limp. Roy grabbed the torn jacket, and followed Ed to what looked like a small quarry. They had ran all the way out of East city?

Ed reached the cliff. He spun around, trying to defend himself. "Stay away from me!"

"W-What are you talking about, it's me Fullmetal!" Roy said, approaching him.

"S-Stay back! I'll hurt you!" Ed demanded shakily.

Roy took a few more steps. Edward panicked, and turned to run.

"No! Edward!" Roy yelled as Ed fell off the steep slope.

"Help me!" Ed called, in seemingly slow motion as his feet left the ground.

Roy tried to use alchemy, but the circles on his glove were oriented for fire! Instead of saving Ed, he created a rockslide. "No!" He yelled in desperation. But it was too late. Edward had fallen to his death, even if he had lived the rockslide _Roy_ created had crushed him. Mustang fell to his knees. "Edward. I'm so sorry. It's all my fault." He spent the next hour digging through rubble, trying to find the young alchemist, and failed. All he managed to find was Edward's arm. He wrapped it up in the jacket, then trudged back to Eastern Command.

Alphonse waited anxiously for the return of the Colonel. He became much happier when he saw Mustang walk into the large office. All his subbordinates had returned from their break and they all awaited Mustang's news. Al's mood worsened, when he saw tears in Roy's eyes. "Did you...find my brother?" He asked.

Roy shook his head and held out the torn jacket.

Alphonse took it, and unwrapped Ed's broken automail arm. "N-No! Not my brother.. No." The armor began to cry "Not my Brother! No please! Brother! Edward!" He cried out.

Roy looked around the room. Feury, Breda, and Falman were silentley crying by the desks. Havoc's cigarrette fell from his mouth in addition to tears. Hughes, his best friend, held Riza as she cried.

"Why!" Alphonse shouted at Roy "Why didn't you save him! He's my big brother..and he's dead! Where...where is his body?" Alphonse cried.

"I-I don't know. I followed him to the quarry, outside East City. He fell off the edge, and got crushed by a rockslide. I tried to save him, and I failed. I'm sorry. I searched everywhere, and all I found was that." Roy hung his head, gesturing to the automail.

Havoc stomped out his cigarratte. "That didn't just happed. Tell me that didn't just happen." He cringed.

"I don't understand!" Alphonse screamed "How could you not find him! People don't just vanish he has to be somewhere so you go there and look!" Alphonse hated Roy with about every kind of passion out there.

"H-He's gone Alphonse." Roy hid his face, so no one would see him cry. Despite the daily quarrels the two had, Edward meant alot to Roy. He was, in his eyes, his own son. But what was he ever to Edward? A bastard, a coward, a fool. What kind of a father was he? He let him die. He regretted, at that moment, every insult, tease and hurtful thing that he had ever said to the small blonde kid. Roy took the coat from Alphonse.

"Wh-What are you doing!" Al screamed at him.

"I'm going to find my son!" Roy yelled. He took the jacket and ran quickly back to the quarry.

* * *

><p>Edward was scared. Rocks were all around him and he couldn't get out! He had been trapped for at least two hours. He closed his eyes tightley, and waited for death. He wasn't scared anymore. His arm was gone, he couldn't use alchemy. His only choice was to accept his fate, and leave in be. But a few rocks fell under pressure. Ed took the opportunity to crawl out. He knew he would probably die in a ditch later, better than never being found. His arm gone, his leg not working. He was pretty sure he had a concussion, and to top it off, about more than half of the bones in his body were broken. He could feel one of his ribs stabbing at a lung or maybe it was his heart, he couldn't really tell. He crawled back slowley to the city. He found an alleyway. He drug himself next to a trash can, and sat. The rain still poured down. He felt the drug melt away from his mind. "Damn barista. I know she drugged my hot chocolate. B-But who was following me? It looked like a demon or something, really frickin' terrifying." Whoever it was, he hoped it wasn't Al. He didn't want to hurt his brother's feelings. He sat in the rain, scared. Was he going to die anyways? Or would someone find him?<p>

* * *

><p>With the help of Major Armstrong, Roy had cleared all the rubble away. "Edward!" He screamed. But he was nowhere to be found. Roy saw slid marks. "Did he drag himself out?" Roy ran to them. He found various knuts and bolts, all engraved with RB and an order number. "EDWARD!" Roy called out, running as fast as he could along the tracks. He made his way to a dark alley. "Ed? Fullmetal are you here?"<p>

"O-Over here." Ed cried out weakly.

Roy ran to his side. "Are you okay? What hurts?" He asked, looking at Ed. Edward was covered in mud, and cuts from sharp edges on the rocks. His head was bleeding really badly too.

"My entire body hurts. And I can't move."

"C-Can't move?"

"It's not permanent, I-I'm to weak." Ed replied quickly.

"It's okay, I'm here now." Roy wrapped him in the red jacket and picked him up. Ed winced as he was scooped into the Colonel's arms. Roy carried him 3 miles back to Eastern head quarters.

"H-How is Al?" Ed asked on the way there.

"Devastated. when that rockslide fell, I thought you were dead. I brought him your arm. He hates me for not saving you in time."

"Well, if I'm alive that won't last long." Ed smiled up at him.

"I know but, I failed you Edward."

"What? It was my own damn fault." Ed told him.

"I'm sorry, for everything hurtful I've said to you."

"What brings this on?" Ed questioned his superior.

"I guess you really find out what a person means to you when you think they're gone forever."

"This isn't some yaoi crap is it?" Ed asked cautiously.

Roy laughed "No, nothing like that. Just, don't die on me okay? You mean alot to me."

"Really, I always though I was a pain in your side." Ed question himself.

"Your like my son Ed. I gotta make sure you're okay. And never hesitate to tell me when your in trouble."

"Well, I have a rather nasty complaint to make at a local coffee shop." He said, annoyed.

"Why, what happened?" Roy asked.

"The damn barista drugged my hot chocolate. I was halucinating some pretty freaky crap."

"That must have been why you ran from me." Roy said. "You kept telling me to stay away from you, like I was some devil."

"B-Because you were. I've never been so scared in my life. I really thought you were going to kill me. I saw this evil thing, and it was coming for me. I didn't know what to do. Y-You were going to kill me." tears streamed down Ed's face.

Roy stopped walking "Whatever you saw was a hallucination Edward. You're alright now. You're safe."

"I was so scared." Ed cried into Roy's military jacket.

Roy continued to carry him along, he could see Eastern Headquarters before them. Riza stood at the entrance, silently waiting for them. Roy walked Edward up to her.

"Is he...?" She asked, worried.

Ed looked at her through his tears.

"Thank god!" She sighed in relief as she hugged Edward and Roy. "Alphonse is inside, with the others, come on." She said, wiping away tears of joy.

"B-Brother?" Al asked anxiously as Roy once again came to them.

"A-Al..." Ed said faintly.

"Brother! Are you okay?" Alphonse asked.

"N-No." Ed winced.

Roy saw he was in pain, and nodded his head towards the hospital. "Come on, everyone follow me."

* * *

><p>Roy carried Ed another mile, with his entire team, and then some, walking behind him.<p>

"H-Hold it." Ed requested. "There." He weakly gestured. There was a small cafe nesstled between two large shops. Roy went inside, leaving the others in the street.

"Who owns this place!" Roy demanded.

"The owner isn't here know, but I can help you." A purple eyed woman came from the back.

"I'd like to know what was put in this young man's drink earlier today." Roy demanded further.

"Oh, so you caught on did you? So much for my cover." The woman turned back to regular Envy. "See you around, pipsqueak." Envy waved as he jumped out the back window.

"Damn homunculus." Roy cussed under his breath. He left the small shop, and they continued their walk to the hospital. Roy rushed in. "Hurry, we need help here!"

"Colonel Mustang Sir!" A doctor saluted "What's the problem."

"My son was caught in a rockslide, he's terriblly injured." Roy explained.

A team of doctors and nurses carried Edward away. Roy followed them. When visiting hours ended, a nurse told them only one could stay overnight. Al agreed for Roy to stay, he deserved it.

Mustang sat in the chair next to Edward's hospital bed. The small alchemist had three surgeries that day, and many stiches. Roy felt terrible. It was kind of his fault. Ed only fell because he was chased. He had multiple tubes and wires hooked up to him. "E-Ed? How are you?" He whispered.

Edward's golden eyes slowly opened "F-Fine..Dad..." He said faintly.

Roy died on the inside. He was just called Dad by his subborditnate. He smiled. Roy stayed with Edward the entire time in the hospital, not once ever leaving the golden haired boy's side.

When the day came for Ed to leave the hospital, Hughes got out his trusty camera.

"You sure you're feeling okay?" Roy asked, standing with Ed for a picture.

"Heh, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger right?" Ed looked up at him.

Hughes got into position "Alright, ready? 1...2...3!"

Ed laughed as Roy ruffled his hair. Roy had the biggest smile on his face that anyone had ever seen. It was a picture that Roy would keep with him until the day he died.

**Anyone depressed yet? It's just really wierd latley! I've only been able to write and draw depressing things. Sensu-chan has more than enough experience. It's like my own little Crona poem. Ah ha ha Soul Eater. I mean, there's nothing making me depressed or anything, I'm fine! It's just like my writing and stuff is set on "Depress the World" So, yeah. P.S. Everytime you don't review, Ed almost dies. Stop the pain, and suffering (Not to mention the depression) and REVIEW!**


End file.
